Conversa de irmãos
by Kah
Summary: Ficlet; spoilers DH. Lily está com insônia. James também. Afinal, a separação dos pais tira o sono de qualquer um.


**Conversa de Irmãos**

... Duzentos e noventa carneirinhos, duzentos e noventa e um carneirinhos, duzentos e...

O barulho do vento interrompeu minha contagem. Abri as cortinas e levantei de um salto para observar a neve que caía com força nos jardins. Normalmente eu estaria em casa, jogando xadrez com Albus, enquanto papai fazia chocolate quente...

Senti um nó na garganta. Aquele não era um Natal comum.

Olhei para minha cama e a perspectiva de ficar deitada, com insônia e encarando o teto me deu arrepios. Saí do quarto em silêncio e desci as escadas, pensando em ficar algum tempo na poltrona em frente à lareira. Estava tão distraída que só percebi que ela já estava ocupada tarde demais. O outro estudante percebera minha presença.

- Lily?

- Ahn... Desculpe, não quis incomodar.

Era James. Não que fosse ruim ver meu irmão, mas eu preferia ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos nessa noite...

- Vem, senta aqui.

Hesitei por alguns segundos, balançando nas pontas dos pés, até decidir que um pouco de companhia não fazia mal. Corri até a poltrona e me enfiei debaixo da coberta. James estendeu uma xícara para mim. Chocolate quente. Senti meus olhos arderem.

- Também com insônia?

Concordei com a cabeça, observando o crepitar das chamas. Fazia algum tempo que eu não tinha uma conversa de verdade com algum dos meus irmãos. James estava no último ano, sempre ocupado demais com o time de quadribol e outras coisas para me dar muita atenção e, embora pareça meio cruel, eu preferia Albus como confidente. Ele era paciente e calmo, mas estava em uma casa diferente – Sonserina – o que dificultava bastante nossa convivência.

Ergui os olhos para James. Estava sério, pensativo, os cabelos ruivos idênticos aos meus brilhando com o reflexo do fogo. Cutuquei seu braço e ofereci a xícara de volta.

- Pode tomar, sei como você gosta de chocolate.

- Principalmente no Natal. – sussurrei.

- É estranho, não?

- Muito.

Bebi o resto do chocolate depressa, querendo uma desculpa para voltar ao dormitório. Sabia onde aquela conversa iria chegar e não me sentia preparada. Coloquei a xícara no chão, mas alguma coisa me prendeu ali.

- Por que, James?

- Não sei Lil'. Acontece.

- Eu sei, mas não podiam ser com os nossos pais, entende? – protestei frustrada.

James me abraçou e deu um pequeno beijo na minha testa. Segurei as lágrimas.

- Sei como você se sente, pequena, mas o que podemos fazer? Se eles estão infelizes, talvez seja melhor assim.

- Nossos pais vão se separar! Como isso pode ser melhor para alguém?

- Você gostaria de voltar para casa e encontrá-los como no último verão? Quando não estavam brigando, ignoravam completamente um ao outro...

- E quanto a nós? Eu não quero ter que escolher com quem vou passar o Natal, ou escutar mamãe falando mal do papai, ou ver algum deles namorando outra pessoa.

James não respondeu, talvez porque ele tivesse as mesmas dúvidas. Aquilo me deixou apavorada. Meu irmão mais velho, que sempre falava com ironia sobre tudo... Solucei. Não conseguia mais segurar o choro.

- Chore, Lil'. É melhor assim, colocar tudo para fora... Gostaria de dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas não sei mais o que pensar.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, abraçados. Não podia ver o rosto de James, mas tinha certeza de que ele também estava chorando. É uma daquelas coisas inexplicáveis de irmãos.

- E se pedíssemos para eles tentarem mais uma vez? – perguntei, a voz ainda trêmula.

- A decisão é deles, Lil'. Talvez seja apenas uma briga e amanhã chegue uma carta dizendo que está tudo bem de novo...

- Estou com medo, James.

- Quer escutar um segredo? Eu também, mas não espalhe.

Sorri. Era difícil não fazer isso com James do lado.

- Sei que estamos distante, pequena. Eu, você e Albus, mas não significa que deixamos de nos amar, certo?

- Certo.

- É assim com papai e mamãe. A separação não vai diminuir o amor deles por nós. Certo?

- Certo. Você está indo bem no papel de irmão mais velho.

- O discurso foi bom?

- Sim.

- Então posso repeti-lo para Al mais tarde. Pedirei um aumento de mesada ao papai pelo trabalho extra.

James fingiu um suspiro aliviado. As chamas da lareira estavam quase no fim. Levantei da poltrona com um sorriso.

- Acho que consigo dormir agora.

- Certeza?

Em resposta, beijei sua bochecha.

- Boa noite, James. E obrigada.

- Disponha.

Sentindo-me mais leve, caminhei até as escadas. Estava quase lá quando James me chamou.

- Lily?

- Que foi?

- Não conte carneirinhos para dormir. É só uma bobagem que inventaram para noites de insônia.

- Comigo adianta, às vezes.

- E quando não dá certo, o que você faz?

Pensei um pouco.

- Continuo contando, mesmo assim.

James sorriu. Acho que ele estava certo, afinal. Por mais que as coisas dessem errado, nós tínhamos uns aos outros.

E isso fazia toda a diferença do mundo, pelo menos para mim.

* * *

N.A.: No começo era para ser uma James/Lily normal, mas na hora de digitar essa idéia simplesmente surgiu... Ok, confesso, odiei o final feliz do Harry com a Ginny. Enfim, espero que alguém goste da fic. :)

Ah, meu eterno obrigada a Mandz, pela betagem.


End file.
